battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Deconstruction
Deconstruction is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, taking place shorty after Valley Run. It is available in Gold Rush mode only and mainly infantry based. Rush Equipment Bases Dockside The Dockside is where the US Team spawns. From here are many different ways to get to the Checkpoint. The main way is to sneak to the right of the base, near the river and sneak into the warehouse where the first gold crate is stored. There is a road that leads to the Checkpoint but can be ambushed by snipers in the buildings. Only one Bradley spawns in this base. Checkpoint This base can be real easy to destroy if the US Team manages to get their Bradley into the base and defend it. The crate in the warehouse may be hard to take as it will be mostly close quarters combat and there are many good ambushing spots to use. The second crate in the under construction building will be simple to attack but hard to get into because the amount of snipers that will be camping there. A good way to get in possibly clear the building, until the next wave comes, is to flank from the sides and back but be warned as the back is where the enemies come in the building. Once the area is clear, regroup and attack the next base quickly. This base is great for snipers as the main facade is gone and the majority of the enemies will be coming through the upper catwalks in the sunken area and the main road. As well hopefully you have a Laser Designator to blow up the Bradley. Like said above the building with the first crate, the warehouse, is close quarters, so shotguns and SMGs will be good. The second crate, the under construction building, should have some Assaults should guard as snipers alone will not be able to defend the building. Outpost This next base is a little bit tricky to get to because snipers will be guarding this bridge, thus cover switching should be done as much as possible, as the bridge is littered with concrete barricades and other debris. Also, going through the river is a possible option as well. Once the defense is breached clear as many buildings as possible as you do not want the enemy to come at you from the back. To be really clever you should used the cleared sniper positions against any enemies trying to reclaim them and cover allies that are arming charges. Like stated in the attacker strategy you should cover the bridge with snipers as this will make the enemy move slower than usual. Try to keep the positions you take as the enemies will continue to cross the bridge. When the enemy attacks the crate you should try to turn your scope there so you can cover allies in defusing the charge. Construction Site This is the final pair of crates. Now the crate in the building near the shipping crates can be very easy to take and can be very hard to take as well, do to the possibility of snipers at the end of the container bridge. This same bridge can be useful if the enemy is distracted. As well the possibility of camping Assaults guarding it. This base can be easy to take if the enemy is distracted with only one of the crates. This is also another good sniping base like the ones before this one. A good strategy is to have some Assaults camp with the crates because of the great way the class, if need be, can go from defense to offense. This base should not be taken lightly as flanking is a very useful strategy here and be exploited very well especially the container bridge leading to the building. Outcome US Victory The tankers surrounding the main construction site will be destroyed by US forces. RU Victory Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company